1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sound mufflers and discharge air deflection devices for vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the invention relates to a combined muffler and air deflector apparatus that reduces vacuum cleaner noise and directs discharge air as desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem with vacuum cleaners, and especially wet/dry vacs, is the excessive and irritating noise generated by the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum motor itself generates noise, and in vacuum cleaners having blowing ports, such as wet/dry vacs, the high-velocity air exiting the blowing port further creates an especially annoying high-pitched "whine."
Existing vacuum cleaner muffler devices have been largely unsatisfactory. First, in the process of muffling the sound, they often severely reduce air suction performance. Further, existing vacuum cleaner mufflers are often large, clumsy devices filled with sound reduction foam. Often, the sound reducing foam is configured in irregular shapes requiring complicated cutting operations during the manufacturing process, adding cost and increasing waste. Alternatively, some known vacuum cleaner mufflers include multiple complicated chambers for reversing air flow, further degrading air flow performance.
Another problem associated with vacuum cleaners having blowing, or discharge ports, is the discharge air blowing in an unwanted direction or location. For example, many wet/dry vacs include a blowing port to which accessories may be coupled. With wet/dry vacs such as these, the discharge air from the blowing port can create several dilemmas when attempting to operate the machine. The discharge air may blow objects off the user's workplace, or the discharge air may blow media, such as dust and dirt, into the air, making it nearly impossible to completely vacuum up. Moreover, discharge air can create a nuisance, blowing onto the user or other bystanders.
Air deflecting devices are known in the art; however, prior art deflectors often do not allow the user to selectively direct the discharge air in a desired direction. Further, they often take up excessive space around the perimeter of the vacuum cleaner. Still further, known deflectors do not provide sound reducing capabilities.
Thus, a need exists for a combined sound reducing and air directing device that addresses shortcomings of the prior art.